Wishes and Wands
by Snape0Crepe
Summary: Four ordinary girls make a wish that gives them far more than they bargained for...can they handle their new lives in a world they never thought existed?
1. Chapter 1: I Put A Spell On You

There were no two ways about it: my life was pretty boring. My friends and I had nothing to do, except maybe sitting at bus stop and laughing at weirdly dressed people. Mean, maybe, but hey – we lived in a damn boring town. We stpent our weekends discussing what it would be like to have more exciting lives, how the moment we turned eighteen we would be gone for good and out of this place.

Since our town was so boring, we were into some pretty weird-ass stuff. There was this one old bookshop that we loved, and I swear the owener was perpetually stoned or something, beut there were some really crazy-ass books there. Basically, we dabbled in the occult.

We spent our weekends either at bus stops or sleeping over at each other's whouses, trying out these spells that we knew would never work. You know, communicating with the dead and undead, trying to tell the future, your basic ofcccult experience for beginners. Thing is, we didn't count on it one day coming true...

We were at my house this time (ut was on a rotational system mostly, though I hadnt had a turn at my house for a while because of renovatios) and we were sitting in a circle on the floor.

_"Oh spirits of the other worle, I invoke you!_

_Let us see your wisdoma nd hear your words."_

I chanted, breathing in the scent of the incense. My friends gasped as a cloud of smoke surrounded my head. "Relax, guys. I blew my allowance on a kick-ass smoke machine," I laughed. My friend Hannah pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and said, "It's not funny, you know. We were seriously worried that something bad was happeneing there. You could of suffocated."

"You're such a wimp, Hannah", said BriAnne, her dark brown eyes twinkleing, "I want to get to the good stuff."

"There IS no good stuff, you know that," sighed Rhilissa. She was the only one of us who wasn't so into the whole magic stuff, in real life at least. She loved reading about it, but then again she loved reading anything she could poke her glasses-adorned nose into.

"well thanks for interrupting my invcantation guys. I thought I might have been getting somewhere but now I have to start again.

_O spirits of the other world, I invoke you!_

_Let us see your wisdom and hear your words._

_Do not hide yourselves shrouded in darkness_

_Guide us with your presence and help us_

_Through the night,_

_And grant our wishes to put this world to right_."

We all closed our eyes, even Rhilissa, and made a wish.

_I wish to be in a world of magic, and fantasy, and excitement. I wish to be in the world of Harry Potter._

As we drifted off into a deep, spell-induced sleep, the cotgs in the world were turning in such a way that nothing would ever be the same, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Wake Up

**Chapter 2: Time To Wake Up**

It was, in a word, terrifying. It was like a dark, endless sleep, but even sleep was more comforting that what we were experiencing now. This was more like nothingness, like there was no hope left in the world, like we would never return. I felt a most peculiar feeling, like all the weight in my body had been put, well, I don't know, somewhere else.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling had overcome me, it lifted, and I woke up with a start. The sinking feeling of nothingness was soon replaced with one of disturbing unfamiliarity…I'd woken up, but the pillow that should have been under my head was replaced with an unforgiving stone floor. The sounds of my family's morning habits, my mum mother stirring her coffee, my dad rustling the newspaper, my brother yelling about something or other, were conspicuously absent. Instead, I heard faint chatter and a slightly unsettling whirring coming from nearby.

"Buuuhhhh…" ever graceful, BriAnne rose from where she was sprawled next to me and supported herself on her elbows. "I think that smoke machine messed with my brain, Maz. What the…"

"Yes, I know," I said, almost wearily; I was almost too tired to register what I was saying, "this is definitely _not_ my bedroom."

"Clearly," she replied, an edge of fear creeping into her voice.

There was movement on the other side of the room, and Rhilissa sat up, rubbing her head and adjusting her glasses. She looked around, completely flabbergasted, before declaring, "Well."

The three of us stood up and investigated our surroundings. We appeared to have landed in an extraordinarily large broom cupboard, with brooms of all sizes and styles suspended from hooks mounted on the walls. "Now, this one is far too nice for sweeping with," I said, admiring a particularly elegant specimen, "I mean, look at the enamel on this one, it's positively gorgeous…and nobody's listening to me again. Why is it nobody shares my love of woodcraft…?"

Curse my foolishness. I had forgotten to take a headcount when we'd woken up…there was Crazy (that's me), Playful (BriAnne), Bookish (Rhilissa) and…Nervous. Where was Nervous?

"Hannah? She's not waking up, Maz," Rhilissa said, tapping Hannah's face and shaking her shoulder. Hannah was lying against a pile of brooms, sprawled in an uncomfortable position but looking otherwise peaceful.

"Um…she's not dead, is she?" BriAnne asked timidly. Rhilissa's eyes shot daggers at her for daring to ask. "No, look. She's breathing, Bri. She just won't wake up."

I paced the room, trying to keep my cool but miserably failing. "Rhi, in all those thousands of books you've read, have you ever read anything medical?" I had to admit that all my hopes were hinged on Rhilissa having ingested some medical knowledge over the years.

"Well, obviously I've read a bit, but I'm no expert, and besides, I have no idea what happened to us. Without that kind of knowledge I couldn't begin to find out what's wrong with…hang on. Can you hear that?"

We strained to listen through the walls of the room. "Footsteps?" I guessed. We could hear a faint conversation and increasingly loud footfalls.

"Yup," Rhilissa nodded, "and if I'm right, no prizes for guessing their destination…"

"We need to disappear," said BriAnne, jumping up and scoping possible hiding places, "and we need to move Hannah."

Under the influence of this mysterious sleep, Hannah's usually light body became a dead weight and we struggled to move her out of sight. "Too late!" I whispered, "Look!" The handle of the door was turning, and we could hear movement just outside.

"Hannah, wake up!" BriAnne moaned, "What are we going to do when someone comes in and finds us hauling an unconscious body under a pile of brooms?"

I watched the doorknob turning and said, "You know Rhi, right now would be a great time for one of your brilliant plans…"

AN: Ooh, what will happen? :D Hope you like it; would you like to review? xx


	3. Chapter 3: Yes, He's Real

**Chapter 3**

"Good game, mate!" said Harry Potter, clapping his friend on the back as they made their way to the broom shed.

"Nah," said Ron Weasley somewhat weakly, "we just scraped by. We should've smashed them."

"Still," said Harry, "a victory is a victory, and you were great out there."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron, opening the door to the shed. He paused, "Harry, have you talked to Hermione lately? She's been acting a bit…weird."

"I haven't noticed. She's always too busy studying to tell me what she's thinking," Harry replied, pushing past Ron to enter the broom shed. Ron grasped his friend's arm and said, "No, but I think she might be, you know…" He screwed his face up and cocked his head.

"No, Ron, I don't know. You can read her better than I can," Harry said, stepping into the broom shed.

"It's just…I think she just might have a crush on…McLaggen!"

"Really?" Harry joked, but his eyes didn't follow the same path as Ron's, which were staring in shock at my feet poking out from under a pile of broomsticks.

"BriAnne, Rhi?" I whispered, "I think they found us…"

* * *

"Look," I protested, "I know as much as you do, well, about all this anyway, and I think it's more important that we help our friend right now! Harry…"

Harry Potter rounded on me, "For the last time, how do you know my name?"

I sighed, "Listen, it would be too difficult and too weird to explain…"

"…Well I can guarantee you, I've probably experienced more difficult and weirder things than you've ever dreamed of!" cried Harry.

"I know…" I said softly. Harry's eyes flicked over to where Rhilissa was earnestly discussing something with Hermione, crouched over Hannah's immobile form. "Harry," Hermione called, "we need to get this girl to the hospital wing. I don't know what it is…what did you say happened?"

BriAnne spoke up from where she was standing in the corner of the shed, "It's a long story, okay? And don't say you have time, because when I say long, I also mean complicated, confusing and, well, it doesn't even make sense to us."

Ron strode over to Harry and pulled him aside. "Listen," he muttered, "what if they're spies or something? Working for You-Know—"

"You _seriously_ think we're Voldemort's-" Ron and Hermione flinched at the name, "-agents?" I asked.

Hermione considered, "Well, you probably wouldn't dare use…that name…if you were pledged to him."

"Yeah," BriAnne joked, "you can start worrying if we start talking about our most illustrious and reverent Lord."

"It's not funny," Harry snapped at her, then turned to Hermione, "Dumbledore warned us, they could be everywhere." Rhilissa was becoming increasingly annoyed. "Harry!" she cried, "just trust us for a minute, would you? Telling you how we got here would be incredibly awkward, but that's not the important part! Our friend is unconscious and there's some sort of magic keeping her that way. We need you and your friends' help, please. We need your help."

Hermione piped up, "Harry, I think we can trust them. I have an idea. If I cast _finite incantatem_ on Hannah, it might reverse some of the effects and she might wake up."

"Do it," I said, "Try anything."

Hermione breathed in deeply, aimed her wand at Hannah. "_Finite incantatem!_"

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until Hannah's eyes fluttered open and a collective sigh came from around the room. "Whoa," she breathed, "there must have been something weird in that smoke machine." BriAnne ran over to her and clutched her tightly, saying, "Good to have you back, love."

"So," Harry spoke up, "now she's awake, we can talk properly."

"Talk?" asked Rhilissa, "Talk about what?"

"Unless you're going to be fine handling all of this," Ron gestured around him, "and you don't need us."

"No," I said quickly, "we do need your help. Please. We actually have no idea what we've been dragged into and could really use some guidance."

"Very good," Harry said, "but you have to tell us exactly – _exactly _– who you are, where you came from and why you're here."

BriAnne, Rhilissa and I shared nervous glances. "Hang on, are you _Harry Potter_?" cried Hannah, "Bu-bu-but…you're real!"

"You," Harry said regarding the four of us, "have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

_AN: That was a slightly longer chapter to make up for the shortness of the first two! Review if you like it! xx_


	4. Chapter 4: I Know Something You Don't

**Chapter 4. We Know Something You Don't**

"…and people _read_ all this?" Harry asked incredulously, taking another sip from his Butterbeer. "They absolutely devour it," I said, "It's the most successful series in, well…years."

Hermione looked concerned, "Do you mean to say that practically _everyone _in the Muggle world knows about…about all this? It's not a secret any more?" Hannah shrugged, "Well, they all know about Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they don't think it's real. They think it's just a story. That's what we thought, before…well," she gestured to the very real, very magical crowd sitting in the Three Broomsticks pub.

"And there are seven books, is that what you said?" asked Ron, as overjoyed as Harry was disturbed by being a household name in the Muggle world. "That's right," BriAnne smiled.

"Seven books…one for each year we're at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. I nodded.

Ron paused for a moment, digesting the information. Furrowing his brow, he said, "So that means you've already read what happens to us next year? You've read the seventh book? And you know about the end of this year as well?"

My friends and I exchanged nervous glances. I shifted in my seat. "Actually, I…I haven't read the seventh book yet…or the sixth. Been a bit busy," I said quickly. My friends all hurriedly murmured their agreement, all thinking the same thing. Hermione raised her eyebrow, but kept silent.

"Okay," Harry said, leaning across the table, "you've kept your end of the bargain, now what are we going to do with you?" BriAnne giggled and Rhilissa shot her a silencing glare.

"Well they can hardly stay at Hogwarts, can they? They're Muggles, everyone'll notice," Ron said. It was like his words switched on something in my brain. We'd gone to all that trouble to come into this world, and we couldn't even experience what made it so special.

AN: Sorry it's a really short chapter but I'm not feeling so creative today! Review if you like it?


	5. Chapter 5: I Require A Room

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Lifee has been hecticcccccc… But I'm back with another chapter for all of you! Forgive me? :P Now, let's see if our fantastic (foolish?) foursome can solve all of their problems!**

"This sucks," Rhi mumbled into her pillow, "Were at freakin' Hogwarts and we can't even do magic!" She turned away from the three of us. "Well, if we think about it," I said, "We didn't wish too be magical. We just wished that this world was real and that we were here. Damn…"

My clear voice echoed in the expansive room. Hermione had had the genius idea of putting us in the room of Requirement, so it was decked out with some sleeping bags and a crackling, contained fire.

~0O0~

"_It's beautiful," I whispered when we first went in. Rhilissa had been grumbleing then as well. "Yeh, but if were not even allowed too leave…? What's the point?"_

"_I didn't say you couldn't leave the room," Harry said, overhearing, "Just not without one of us too guard you. And it's best if you don't all go at the same time; you won't fit under the invisibility cloke and most of the teachers can pick up Disillusionment Charm's a mile away. Except for Flitwick, witch is weird, seeing as he teaches the subject."_

"_Cool story, Harry," Rhi said, "But that doesn't make me feel any better. The room of requirement is cool and all, but if we can't leave? What are we supposed too do?"_

"_It's the room of requirement, halfwit!" BriAnne said, "We can do anything we like." She closed her eyes for a second, and suddenly, a tall glass of water, beading with condensation, appeared in her hand._

"_Far out!" Hannah gasped, "That's amazing, how did you do that?"_

"_I just required a nice aquatic escape…something too cool off with…and this is what I got," BriANne explained. "You try it, Maz."_

_I closed my eyes and let my imagination take me far away. I imagined being on a beach, and heard Rhilissa shriek as a wave crashed over her angles. I dreamt that I was on top of the highest mountain, and felt Hannah shiver against me for warmth. I fancied that I was at home in my room, and heard Ron say, "Who the bloody hell is that?" I opened my eyes. We were in my bedroom, and Ron was pointing confusedly at my poster of Chuck Westwick. "Why doesn't it move? That's a bit creepy…"_

"_Maz, this is your room!" Hannah cried._

"_No duh, idiot," Rhi said, rolling her eyes._

_Hermione cleared her throat, "Actually," she said, "it's the room of requirement. You just imagined that you were in you're bedroom and it shifted too you're will. That's very powerful…almost unheard of. There have been cases of Muggle's doing little things, tiny things in room's of requirement, like BriAnne calling for a glass of water, but you've made an entire scene. That's…unprecedented. You must have some dormant magical genes in your family somewhere. Fascinating."_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I…I need too sit down," I said, and a futon appeared under my legs a split second before they gave way. I'd spent my whole life envying these people – now I could be one of them? "You mean too say…I could be a witch?" I asked Hermione with wide eyes._

"_No, that's not…that's not what I said at all…I said that you may be descended from someone magical…very far up in your bloodline. It means you just have a tiny amount of magical blood in you – hardly any, I'm sorry. The most you can do is uncontrollable psychic magic."_

"_Where did you learn all of this, Hermione?" Ron asked in wonder._

"_Summer holiday reading," she replied nonchalantly, "Proffesor Burbage recommended a few books for me, so I went too the library, and Madam Pince said that nobody had borrowed them in years, not even Muggles Studies student's, but she said I could borrow them over the summer."_

"_Bloody hell. How'd you get Pincers too lend you her 'babies' over the summer?"_

"_Madam Pince always has the time of day for those of us who actually enjoy reading, Ronald."_

_Hannah pulled Rhi, BriAnne and I too the side and whispered, "Why is Hermione so annoyed with Ron?"_

"_This is their sixth year, Hannah…" I said, the three of us gave Hannah a look and murmured at the same time, "Lavendar…" We looked up too see the Golden Trio looking at us quizzicly. I cleared my throat and said, "Thank you for keeping us. We really appreciate it."_

"_Don't worry about it," said Harry, "We couldn't leave you too freeze too death in Hogsmeade-"_

"—_Or stay in one of those awful inn's," joked Ron._

"_Just remember what Harry said," Hermione reminded us, "Don't. Leave. The. Room. Not everyone here wil have as positive reaction too you as we did. You come with us, or you don't go out at all."_

"_Yes, Hermione," we all promised. The Trio turned too leave the Room of requirement. "Bye, Harry," I called with a wave. "Bye, Maz," he said, looking back over his shoulder. BriAnne nudged me with her elbow._

~0O0~

"Look Rhi," I said, pulling her up from where her head was berried in her pillow, "I know it's dissapointing, but were going too have too tough it out. So we can't do magic. Were' still in Hogwarts, only the gratest place on Earth…"

"_We_ can't do magic? Look what you can do with your _subconscious_, Maz! I bet if they gave you a wand that you'd be casting Patrons with the best of them. So _don't_ talk too me like were all in the same boat here. I don't care what Hermione said. Your a witch, Maz. It's pretty obvious. The rest of us, were Muggles. You can have fun here. We can't."

"Rhi, I didn't know, okay? And…and I really wish that the rest of you could manipulate this room the way I can. I don't know why it's me."

"It's always you," Rhi whispered, turning her back too me.

"Rhi…don't be like this," I pleaded, but she had already fallen asleep.

~0O0~

**AN: Dun dun dun! Drama! Hope you enjoyed, please Review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
